Voltigore
'Voltigores ('not to be confused with Vortigaunts) are large Race X creatures encountered in Half-Life: Opposing Force, which serves as a mini-boss throughout encountered. Overview Voltigores are large, brown burly insect-like creatures that have four legs and two arms that end in scythe-like claws. On their backs are five vivid purple stripes, followed by a long tail. Behind their tentacled faces are mouths similar to those of a Pit Drone, but with round teeth. These creatures emit an electronic-sounding bellow. Habitat Voltigores can be seen in various locations throughout Black Mesa. As seen in the Opposing Force chapter Foxtrot Uniform, in which Adrian Shephard ends up traveling through several disused tunnels beneath the surface of Black Mesa, a large population of Voltigores can be found nesting. Behavior and skills These aggressive creatures use their innate ability to harness electrical charges to create a devastating ranged energy bolt attack, bearing some similarity to the Vortigaunt's green energy stream, although the Voltigore's energy attack is purple, and much more lethal. Even if the electrical charge didn't hit the target directly, the splash damage can still hurt the target if it is close to a wall, though with reduced damage. At close range, they attack viciously with their claws. Their large bulk does not enable them to move swiftly and pursue the player if the area is too small. This allows players to eliminate the Voltigore with ease in some situations. When a Voltigore dies, its carapace explodes, causing massive damage to anything in the vicinity. Variations Baby Voltigores are much smaller and weaker, and they cannot use the energy attack commonly used by the adult form. Despite this, they will make valiant efforts to use it, simply producing a harmless purple spark. While at a great disadvantage in battle due to their underdeveloped bodies, baby Voltigores are just as aggressive as their parents and will not hesitate to attack the player. Unlike the adults, a baby Voltigore will not explode after dying but will simply collapse to the ground. Tactics The best weapon to quickly dispatch a Voltigore is the Displacer Cannon. If the Displacer Cannon is unavailable or too much of a risk to use, the SAW and Spore Launcher are good alternatives. Because disused tunnels are dark, it is often hard to locate a Voltigore until they're too close to the player or when they perform their electrical charge. Auto-aim can be used to help the player locate them since it still works in darkness. A Baby Voltigore can be killed with ease due to its slow movement and limited melee attacks. Shotguns are the best option at close range, but a charged up attack of the Pipe Wrench can handle it as well, while also conserving ammo. The voltigore stands still and its energy attack is slow-moving when it is using its purple electric energy attack, so the player should be sure to either strafe or get behind cover. Trivia *Voltigores only appear in Gearbox's Half-Life expansion Opposing Force. *Baby Voltigores can be eaten like the Headcrab by the Barnacle Grapple. Gallery File:Baby Voltigore.jpg|The baby Voltigore model. File:Vicarious Reality.jpg|An adult Voltigore preparing for an attack. The purple spark of electricity can be seen below its head File:Of5a20005.jpg|Ditto. File:Foxtrot Uniform 3.jpg|A baby Voltigore preparing for an attack File:Of5a20002.jpg|A Voltigore egg File:Foxtrot Uniform4.jpg|Two Shock Troopers and a Voltigore File:Black ops apache voltigore.jpg|An adult Voltigore being attacked by an Apache. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' References es:Voltigore ru:Волтигора Category:Race X creatures Category:Enemies Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force